Modern Day - Day 44
For other levels featuring the Zombot Tomorrow-tron, see Far Future - Day 25, Far Future - Day 35 and Modern Day - Day 33. |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = 100 gems |NR = same |before = Modern Day - Day 43}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Modern Day - Day 44 was the 44th and final day of Modern Day. In this level, the player must defeat the Zombot Tomorrow-tron. As of the 7.4 update, this is the final level in Epic Quest: Modern Day Dustup!. Upon completing the level, the player receives 100 gems. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Dialogue Intro (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Did you enjoy your augmented taco, David? Dr. Zomboss: Its crispy shell? Dr. Zomboss: Its syrupy center? Dr. Zomboss: Its SECRET INGREDIENT? Dr. Zomboss: Surely then you shall appreciate my augmented zombies in equal measure! Dr. Zomboss: Ha! Ha-ha! HAHAHAHA HAAAAAH! Dr. Zomboss: Heh. (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Outro (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: I think we survived, Penny! Can you check? Penny: Scanning... I calculate 98% chance of survival with 3% margin of error. Crazy Dave: Thank Taco for powered-up plants! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave, Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Curses! It appears that further zombie game-upping shall be required! Difficulty The player can immediately lose right from the beginning due to the Balloon Zombie. This is the most dangerous zombie because of his fast speed, good amount of health, and lack of plants to deal with him. Because of the absence of lawn mowers, this zombie can able to pass through your defenses easily. The best plant though, is the Chomper. Try placing Chompers on the last column so tougher zombies like Buckethead Zombies won't overwhelm them. Moonflowers are very important, and 3 are given, so place them in the back in the top, middle, and bottom lanes. Shadow-shroom's Plant Food effect is very effective at taking out any recently spawned group of zombies. Dusk Lobber and Fume-shroom are the basic attacking plants for this level, along with Nightshade. Fume-shroom will have to be used against Jester Zombies, or alternatively Spikeweed, Shadow-shroom, or Chomper. The Zombot Tomorrow-tron can also send out Gargantuars, so be careful of that. The Zombot's main attacks are spawning zombies, rushing into 2 lanes killing any plant, and shooting a plant with a rocket. Save some Plant Food to avoid some of these attacks. After the first section, the Zombot starts summoning zombies from other worlds, which have either good health, good abilities, or simply negate some plants. Use every plant given effectively to get rid of these crowds. Strategies Strategy 1 Created by The good layout should be like what shall be shown in the following. *DL: *M: *N: *FS: *C: *S: However, this setup will require a lot of repairing and if a zombie such as an enraged Newspaper Zombie or Sunday Edition Zombie breaks through this defense, use Shadow-shroom on it and/or stall it with Stallia. At the beginning you should use Nightshades and Chompers to defeat any Balloon Zombie that attempts to fly above your defenses. Survive the early onslaught and get this defense built and you should be able to defeat Dr. Zomboss once and for all. Strategy 2 Created by For this strategy, you might have to retry a few times to ensure a proper defense is secured. However, here's the general line-up: C MF DL NS FS SW C DL DL NS FS SW C MF DL NS FS SW C DL DL NS FS SW C MF DL NS FS SW Keys : C = MF = DL = NS = FS = SW = Chompers are placed in the back to counter straying Balloon Zombies or Newspaper/Sunday Editions from eating an entire lane down. This defense is a bit tricky to set up, but careful planning can make it work. In addition, a risky strategy is allowing the Zombot to ram 2 lanes so that the zombies there can be killed by the Zombot. In addition, save Shadow-shrooms for its Plant Food effect, which will easily take care of most zombies. Gallery Screenshot (217).png|Intro dialogue part 1 Screenshot (218).png|Intro dialogue part 2 Screenshot (220).png|Intro dialogue part 4 Screenshot (221).png|Intro dialogue part 5 Screenshot (222).png|Intro dialogue part 6 Screenshot (223).png|Intro dialogue part 7 Screenshot (225).png|Completed Screenshot (226).png|Outro dialogue part 1 Screenshot (227).png|Outro dialogue part 2 Screenshot (228).png|Outro dialogue part 3 Screenshot (229).png|Outro dialogue part 4 IMG_0936.PNG|Completed by Trivia *It is the seventh boss level (or eighth if one counts Modern Day - Day 34 with the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola) to not have any lawn mowers. The first being Lost City - Day 32 , the second is Ancient Egypt - Day 35, the third being Pirate Seas - Day 35, the fourth being Wild West - Day 35, the fifth being Far Future - Day 35, and the sixth being Jurassic Marsh - Day 42. *For some reason, the intro music is the same as the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's intro music, and when the player loses the level, the Jurassic Marsh version of "The Zombies ate your Brains!" music is heard, even though it takes place in the Modern Day. *This and Modern Day - Day 34 are the only levels where sun-producing plants appear on a Special Delivery or Boss Battle level, which is the Moonflower in both levels. **This is because Moonflower is given to boost shadow plants. However, the game will not let Moonflower produce sun. ***Even so, using Plant Food on Moonflower, she appears to create sun. However, touch it, and it vanishes into thin air. *In this level, the Zombot doesn't summon any Ancient Egypt zombies. Walkthroughs Modern Day Day 44 BOSS Plants vs Zombies 2 - Modern Day - Day 44- Modern Day Zomboss! How would you rate Modern Day - Day 44's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with no flags Category:Boss levels Category:Levels without any lawn mowers Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Conveyor-belt levels